User talk:PatchM142/Archive1
Check out my Profile! Hi Hi 00:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mythrun. Hi Patch! Welcome to the Wiki. Hey, Train. (PatchM143) Hey Patch, remember me? I'm Arc. I believe we met before in-game. -Di24, Message Boards Craftsmaster Just saw your message. I just saw your message on my talk page. Thanks for the complement. I just finished going through the other faction specialties so they all should now have the armor stats on them. Not totally happy about the format, but at least the info is there. Also, dont forget to sign your comments with four tildes (~). I had to hunt around a bit to see who thanked me. Ifandbut 01:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Mega Shortsword Its fake. :p 03:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey, if you get a new place on your friendlist, may I be the one that take that place? I'm Sim533 in game and also a lego ID. See you in the Universe! :) 12:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Elite sword? Oh, I did dragon battle with him in which he would not trade with meDrigle 23:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC)Drigle (AKa dagg) RE: Costume Maker 2.0 No problem, I like to see what you can make with certain items. TheOtherBob Talk@LUWiki@Lego Adventures Wiki 23:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Battle of Nimbus Station Where'd you get that picture for it? I didn't see anything like that in the trailer for it. I'm also wondering where Mythrun got that picture of Wenn Wuzzit. Kryiptuun 22:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Valiant Weapons Files, and the pics are from the EXCLUSIVE club code and Supersoradude. 03:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The team I was wondring wether i could be part of the the team with yhnmko1 ( mythran ), patch ( you ) and jamester , please reply, I dont want to be cast away like spam * bawls eyes out * any way *, leave a message on my talk page with your answer. Drigle 17:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Item Templates Due to the major differences between different types of items, it may be that we should create separate templates for each type. Example, rather than ItemIndividual, you'd want ItemWeapon, ItemArmor, ItemConsumable, or ItemOther. We may not use all those different types, but weapons and armor have different sections. See Sorcerer Wand 3, Sorcerer Shoulderpads 3 and Quicksicle for a comparison. And thank you for your interest in my test articles -- 04:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) It looks like Mythrun, in an effort to consolidate the test pages, have moved all of my original pages, as well as some new ones others have created, to Lego Universe Wiki:IndividualItemPagesTest. So if you're looking for them, you can find them there. -- 21:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Comn from a very distant place "Fong here" PAAAAATCHHHHH pls here ok or fong finaly i found a site in wich you are in. I am out of game time so you wont see me ingame but my prop in ag is now second in rep Anyways how are you? How is it going with the beta museum secret project? How is the universe? And what the...are you doing such a long time if not building in props. Fong or panos but out of game time. Patch answer now i know you are in And this page is the only way of contacting you HI FONG! I was wondering what was happening to you. How's it going? PatchM142 02:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) As i said im out of game time so im working on a secret project and ill be posting in wiki. I also learned how toFile dive YAAA. My prop is top ag prop. YAAA And i learned to write like you. :p And you? How are You going? I see you are in now and wiki updates fast. ______________________________________________________ Oh, I'm just fine. Nice writing. PatchM142 21:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) And i wonder why dont you say somthing more... ______________________________________________________ I'm just not a talkitive guy, I suppose. How are you? Your AG block yard is still the top, yesterday it had 40,000 rep! PatchM142 16:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Im fine. Im hapy. Im advancing with the secret project. Did you completed beta museum? I mean the idea you had told me. Trade? Hey patch, you have almost every item i want, such as elite long barrel blaster, and crux prime armor, you also might have moaic hat. Would you be willing to trade me these if you have ny un-linked replicas? Drigle 13:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't. But I can tell you where I got these items. 1) Elite Long Barrel Blaster----Nexus Crate. Do a few repeatable missions for Bronson Jarls or Sensei Wu. Oddly enough, I seem to get rares if I have two empty backpack spaces free in addition to the one that the crate takes up when I open the crate. 2) Crux Prime Armor----Roo Morgg. There's no advice other then luck, but Butterscorch and the other dragons drop them too, I hear. 3) Mosaic Jester Hat----Try Butterscorch and the Dragon Invaders. I really don't know where to get one. PatchM142 13:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind meeting me by roo morg at around three pm ( est ) today to help me get these? Please reply Drigle 14:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comn No2 Patch is in so we can have a proper chat( i think) as i asked 3 times have you advanced with the museum? Yes, I have. It's still under heavy construction, I plan to lock doors until completion. PatchM142 03:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC)